


Wait And See 等着瞧吧

by alucard1771



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：<br/>“隔壁的鬼东西又在闹腾了，”Waylon说。他躺在沙发上，大头朝下，把脚搁上窗台又抬起了脑袋，在手机上浏览着什么。他穿的那身和昨天一样，看来他又一夜没睡，Miles叹了口气，踢掉了自己的鞋。<br/>“那不是鬼。有人搬进来了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait And See 等着瞧吧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Good Things in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678568) by [pennysparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparkle/pseuds/pennysparkle). 



> 作者前言：
> 
> [5/22/2014 12:05:18 AM] Mochi Neko: AU where miles and waylon are roomates and their laundry gets mixed up a lot  
> [5/22/2014 12:05:21 AM] find you eat you: PERFECT  
> [5/22/2014 12:05:33 AM] find you eat you: aaaaaa and eddie is their weirdo neighbor  
> [5/22/2014 12:05:38 AM] Mochi Neko: yisss  
> [5/22/2014 12:06:09 AM] find you eat you: just all of the mount massive residents living in an apartment building....
> 
> Skype聊天时爆出来的公寓AU梗；可能写着写着有点儿失控。

**Wait and See 等着瞧吧**  
by pennysparkle

 

Rating: PG-13

Category: M/M  
Fandom: Outlast (Video Games)  
Relationship: Miles Upshur/Waylon Park  
Character: Eddie Gluskin  
Additional Tags: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, eventual polyamory  
归属：“公寓”系列之一  
授权：有

 〜

巨山公寓绝壁＂闹鬼＂，或者至少宣传上是这么说的。这地方过去是个精神病院，是有医生在里头给病人做实验的那种。情况本身已经够糟了，但还不仅如此——这儿居然＂闹鬼＂。使人惊讶的是，事实并没让慕名而来的房客们望而却步，Miles对此有些难以置信——也许低廉的房租和好得出乎意料的装潢是主要原因；反正他自己也是鬼迷了心窍，在这儿卡了整整六年都没想过搬去别处。

关键是，早些日子里Miles只愿意相信这地方是闹了鬼。地下室会传来各式各样的＂咣咣咣＂和叫喊声（据他所知，那儿空无一物），而有时，他会被房间里的走动声吵醒，即使根本没人同住。这地方太诡异了——比外头看上去的更大也更空旷，向四周几里几里似的延伸出去。某次他试图走完整栋楼，却最终陷进了某条未经使用也从未翻新的走廊，整个人上气不接下气，感觉时刻有人盯着自己。

不过那都是陈年旧事了。现在一切都有了变化：他多了个室友，也下定决心再不从自己公寓的安全位置走得太远。他发现楼下的Billy会撬锁，还总是梦游，显然对别人的私人空间毫不尊重。

而无论公寓背后的故事被传得多么诡异，这栋楼其实并不闹鬼。谣传的原因就出在这帮该死的房客——这帮怪人身上。他们不坏，就是古怪极了。有些人看上去阴森森的，有些人长得奇形怪状，绝大多数都带着一身正常人嗤之以鼻的坏毛病，但这并没有真正打扰到Waylon和Miles，毕竟那些家伙没一个是特别危险的类型。

除此之外，他们对烂邻居已经练得非常淡定：唯一的麻烦只出在招纳新房客时——而今天就是这么个日子。碰巧（也许不巧），这个新来的搬进了Miles和Waylon隔壁，先前这里住得是个只会自顾自的家伙。啊，现在那一整套“让新邻居记住别找他们麻烦”的过程又得再来一遍。Miles觉得不太乐意。

早上Miles离开去办事时，来了新房客的消息已经传开，但直到回来时他才第一次看到这家伙。这人看起来根本不属于本世纪：一板一眼的马甲，正装裤，以及铮亮的鞋。他走近Miles和Waylon的公寓房间时Miles盯着他，看他抱着个大纸箱进了屋，背部的肌肉随踢开门的动作虬结起来。

于是他在开门时多停顿了会儿，为衣服紧紧裹住那人上臂的样子眯起眼睛。然后他推门而入，脚步声重重地响起在客厅。

“隔壁的鬼东西又在闹腾了，”Waylon说。他躺在沙发上，大头朝下，把脚搁上窗台又抬起了脑袋，在手机上浏览着什么。他穿的那身和昨天一样，看来他又一夜没睡，Miles叹了口气，踢掉了自己的鞋。

“那不是鬼。有人搬进来了。”

“唔，”Waylon哼了声。他放下手机，看起来若有所思，“我猜我们得给他送点欢迎礼。”

Waylon总是礼貌得要死。Miles根本不明白意义何在：他一丁点儿都不在乎邻居对他的看法。“怎么，你打算给他烤个蛋糕之类的吗？”

Waylon鄙视地哼哼着：“好主意。再联手放火烧一次公寓。”

“没错，然后Jeremy就能滚得离你更远了。”Miles喃喃着走向厨房。他在柜子上放下一拎啤酒，忙着打理店里挑来的各类杂货。待他转过身来，Waylon对他皱着眉，一边眉毛抬了起来。Miles知道他惹对方生气了，他就是知道。

最终，Waylon半哄半骗地劝服了Miles，隔天Miles就去镇上的精品店买了一瓶上等红酒。晚上，他俩走过两间屋子相隔十尺的距离（Miles已经确保Waylon洗好了澡，换上了干净衣服——他总是有点沉迷于自己的世界，让人无法在这些方面时刻信赖他）。Miles负责敲门。他感到Waylon在他身后轻轻拖着脚，像在拿他打掩护似的。

一阵沙沙声后门旋开了。那人穿得和前一次如出一辙——虽然是不同的搭配：浅绿的马甲，下穿一条系扣棕色裤子，但他还是和所处的环境格格不入。Miles对此耿耿于怀。

“怎么？”他问道，声音悦耳，听着让人舒服——Miles喜欢悦耳的声音。Waylon也喜欢，也许对他俩来说这有些过头了，但他的确喜欢。

“我们是你的邻居，”Miles咕哝着。他朝自己屋子比了一拇指，“就那儿。”

“噢，你好。很高兴见到你。”对方说着，伸出一只手来。他看起来真挚极了，Miles居然还真的和他握了握手。“我是Eddie。”他的声音温和地顿了顿，把目光转向Waylon，眼里却有什么东西突然变了，他看着Waylon，眯起眼睛，“Gluskin。”

“Miles Upshur，”Miles回应着，看到Waylon慌慌张张地伸出手来迎上Eddie铁一般的紧握。

“Waylon Park。”

Eddie微微一笑，灿烂，愉悦。他的神色里透着些紧张，微笑不知怎地加剧了这种紧张，但某种程度上，那也并不使人不快。

“很高兴见到你们两个，”Eddie说。这家伙，太他妈有礼貌了，就和Waylon一样。Miles猛地一阵惊慌：两个礼貌的呆子，一左一右伴他余生，这图景让他难受得忍不住颤抖了几下。

“是啊，”Miles掏出手臂下夹着的红酒瓶，“这是给你的。”

Eddie收下了，小心地捧着它。“噢。真心感谢，”他不知所措地盯着瓶子，而等他看回另外两人，目光甚至更困惑了，“你们想进来喝一杯吗？”

被逼着过来已经让人很不爽了，Miles正打算速度婉拒，可Waylon甚至比他还快了一步。“不用了！”

Eddie的表情像是受了伤，又像是有些愤怒。Miles还没对他了解到分辨得清的地步。“啊，”他说，“好吧，问得冒昧了。”

“他对新来的人都不太适应。”Miles高声说着，Waylon紧紧捏着Miles的后背，看来回去之后他一定会狠狠报复回来，“别当成私人问题。或者就当成私人问题吧，我无所谓。”

Eddie不自在地对他们笑了笑。“好吧。呃，我回去继续整东西了，”他说，“如果有什么。。。帮得上你们的，尽管提。”

Miles咧嘴笑了，缓缓朝边上挪动，轻轻撞了撞Waylon。“我们一定会的。”

他们几乎没听见门在身后关上的声音，Miles随即转身，上下打量着Waylon。“他看起来挺好。”

“是哦，”Waylon闷闷不乐地耷拉着肩，“如果你喜欢那些看上去要拿你当晚餐的家伙。”

“事实上，那就是我喜欢的类型。”Miles说着，嘲弄多于真心，“但你要觉得自己被落下了，想给自己也找一个，楼上总还是有个Frank的不是吗。”

“不！”

Miles翻了个白眼，推着Waylon下了走廊。“噢，那你想独占Eddie？”

“才·不！”

“至少他可没Frank那么糟糕。”

“喔好吧。至少Frank是那种逮着机会就能打一架的。而那个新来的，看上去能在一眨眼工夫单挑我们两个。。。”

“我觉得他不想和你打架。”Miles说着，两人先后进了屋，“但我肯定，他会很想‘单（独）挑（走）’你的。”

“闭嘴，”Waylon抱怨着，Miles靠过来，在他前额印下一吻。

这还是没能成功止住抱怨，所以Miles又吻了他的脸颊，鼻尖，下巴，最后对上了双唇。“我会保护你的，大孩子。”他忍耐般地说道。

“是啊你当然会，”Waylon说着，也翻了个白眼，“你特喜欢看别人难堪。”

Miles坏笑着，声音尖锐，像个掠食者。“的确。”

Waylon从他眼前退开，拿无趣的脸色掩饰心烦。“你干嘛不叫个披萨外卖，”他轻松地提了个建议，“我打算洗个澡。”

Miles呆呆地站了会儿，听见水流声，又感觉热气从门下缓缓钻了出来，这才反应过来Waylon几小时前才刚洗过澡。他倒是不想偷看，可Waylon打手枪的动静可真不算小，该死——Miles很肯定自己会再去见一次他们的邻居，然后＂再也不见＂，但他有种不祥的预感，事情可能会比他想的要复杂些。

 

END


End file.
